The Eye of the Tiger
by Dolphy
Summary: Nosedive wants a special pet but Wildwing refuses to give him one.Till they fly to a mission to India...
1. Begging

That`s my very first fanfiction EVER,I`ve finally managed it to translate it from German into English.Takes place shortly after the episode „Bringing down baby".My fave-movies are „The Lion King" and „Tarzan" so you`ll find some parallels to them.First I wanted to write my fave-animal in the story but dolphins are quite difficult to keep in a house so I decided a tiger would be better.But I`m talking too much (again),I know,so I shut up and go translating the rest of the story.Please read and review!Pleeeeaaaase? *makes dolphin eyes*  
  
"Mighty Ducks" are ©Disney,yeah,yeah,yeah...  
  
  
  
1 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
by Dolphy  
  
In the headquarters of the Ducks :  
  
„NO,you won`t get an anaconda!"  
  
„Hey,Wing,man,you`ve promised that I`ll get a pet!"  
  
„Yeah,but provided that it`s nothing which could eat up one of us!I thought you`ll choose something like a goldfish or a hamster."  
  
Nosedive looked at his big brother as if he was crazy.  
  
„A GOLDFISH!?You`re kidding,ain`t ya?Such an animal can`t do anything!"  
  
„And what on earth gave you the idea of getting yourself a snake?"  
  
„I wanna have a pet which`s...how shall I make that clear to ya...MEGACOOL!A fish or some kind of squeaking mop-„  
  
„Hamster!" interrupted Wildwing.  
  
„Whatever,but everybody has such things!I wanna have an uncommon pet!"  
  
„No snake!"  
  
Dive said nothing,Wildwing thought he had intimidated his lil` brother with his harsh voice and that he would finally give up.  
  
„And what do ya think of a cute,small,harmless..." began Nosedive quietly,while Wildwing leaned back relaxed in his chair.  
  
„...grizzly-bear?"  
  
The teamleader almost fell backwards so he didn`t even see the guileless look of his lil` brother.  
  
„Have I said something wrong?" thought Nosedive.  
  
Since the events with the „Baby" he couldn`t get the wish of a „special" pet out of his mind.  
  
Nobody in the team could understand him or duplicate his feelings.Tanya was completely against any kind of animal in the headquarters (except ducks,of course),Mallory only made fun of his sudden love for animals with sayings like :  
  
„It would be the best for you to get a parrot...maybe it can teach you something!"  
  
Okay,for this comment Dive had put quickly-drying glue on Mal`s hockey- stick and...but this only incidentally.Duke thought of it as a temporary pipe dream of his young teammate and Grin kept himself,as usual, out of the arguments.And when he said something no one understood what that was supposed to mean,as usual,too.But at the moment nobody of them was near,so Nosedive could leisurely getting on his big brother`s nerves.  
  
„Come on,Wing,what`s so dangerous about a little grizzly-bear!?"  
  
„No carnivores!Did you understand me,Dive?"  
  
„And when I say ´Please` nicely?"  
  
„NO!"  
  
Wildwing knew his little brother for long enough to know that it was time for the „You`re so nasty"-look.Dive had always used it on Puckworld when both of them were children and Wildwing didn`t want to give him his toys.  
  
„Oh no,don`t gimme that look or I-„  
  
Suddenly they heard Drake 1`s alarm and the whole team immediately assembled in front of the big screen.Tanya pressed some buttons till a map of the world appeared on the monitor.  
  
„Looks like Dragaunus and his henchmen are making trouble in India."  
  
„India!?" yelled Nosedive surprised. „What do the lizard-lips want in India!?Join the Buddhists?"  
  
„India,my young friend,is a land of religion,education and unique culture." explained Grin with his usual calmness.Nosedive only looked at him unconvinced.  
  
„I ask one more time : WHAT do the lizard-lips want in India?!"  
  
„Well,I suppose they maybe have found beryllium-chrystals,uhm...or any other fuel for the Raptor there..." Tanya was interrupted by Mallory.  
  
„Yeah,or Dragaunus wants to steal an ultramodern computer-chip.The Indians develop High-Tech-computers,don`t they?"  
  
„Maybe he`s just looking for a new game for his Playstation!"  
  
„That`s not the time for jokes,Dive!" snarled Mallory.  
  
„Hey babe,calm down!" nagged the blonde back.  
  
„Don`t call me `babe` all the time!"  
  
„Allrighty,babe!"  
  
„Nosedive!"  
  
„Yeah,babe?"  
  
„Stop that!"  
  
„Stop what,babe?"  
  
Before Mallory would try to strangle Dive,Wildwing stepped between the two.  
  
„That`s enough!We have a mission!"  
  
„She started!" defended Nosedive himself.  
  
„No,I haven`t!"  
  
„You have!"  
  
„Have not!"  
  
„Yes,yes,yes!"  
  
„No,no,no!"  
  
„Yes!"  
  
„No!"  
  
„Yes!"  
  
The teamleader only sighed helplessly while Duke almost collapsed from laughing.  
  
„The two are sounding like an old married couple!"  
  
He tried to take a deep breath.  
  
„With that they could appear in a talkshow!"  
  
„Uhh,...guys?"  
  
Tanya wanted their teammates to pay attention on Drake 1 again.  
  
„Guys,haven`t you forgotten something?"  
  
„What?"  
  
„...Dragaunus."  
  
„Oh,right.Duke and Tanya stay here and we`ll look what`s going on in India." ordered Wildwing.  
  
„Why do the two have to stay here?" asked Nosedive his big brother.  
  
„Logic`s really not one of your strenghts,is it?" muttered Mallory quietly whereupon he just glared insulted at her.  
  
„Another one of those arguments and Wing will get a nervous breakdown." thought Nosedive.  
  
„The wiser head gives in and that would be me,of course!" whispered Nosedive under his beak and grinned at Mal.  
  
„It`s just to be on the safe side,Dive.When we fly so far away it`s safer that somebody stays here in Anaheim... something could eventually happen and then nobody`s here to protect the people."  
  
„And what`s with Kleggi?"  
  
„You weren`t serious,were you?"  
  
„Hehe,yo,big bro,got it!"  
  
„Okay,then let`s go to the Arrowwing instantly.DUCKS ROCK!"  
  
„And what about my pet?"  
  
„NOSEDIVE!"  
  
„Allright,I`m quiet."  
  
When the 4 ducks were out of the room Duke`s suppressed laughing fit came back and even Tanya couldn`t pull herself together.  
  
„Always this silly quarelling!I feel like being in a TV-show!" she said to Duke.  
  
***  
  
BIG HUG to Kaeera for beta-reading this.You can`t imagine how silly mistakes I made!  
  
However,we`re still waiting for the next chapter of „To Face the Fears". : ) 


	2. Jungle Fight

Thank ya all for the cool reviews! *hugs* They mean a lot to me.So here`s the next chapter.Hope ya like this one as well.  
  
Mighty Ducks are © guess who? : P  
  
1.1 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Some time later the four ducks had reached India.  
  
„Where shall I land?" asked Nosedive.  
  
„The signal comes from more southwards,so from...the jungle!?" noticed Mallory.  
  
There were surely no precious computer-chips in the middle of the jungle.Had Dragaunus really found Beryllium-crystals?  
  
„Jungle!?"shrieked Dive. „Here would be a great airstrip,everywhere just fields but that would be muuuuuch too easy!"  
  
As the jungle was in sight everybody looked for a suitable place to land their plane safely.  
  
„The clearing there looks good." meant Nosedive and before the others could prevent him from doing it he brought the Arrowwing (almost) without prejudice on the ground.`Clearing`  
  
was a little exaggerated,you better had to describe it as `small patch without trees`.But the iron duck was on the ground,although many branches were victimized by it and lay all over and around it.  
  
„Yo,and again a great 1A-landing from the Divey-champ!" cheered the blond duck,while the other three ducks looked at him angrily.  
  
„What!?We`re on the ground and nobody`s injured!"  
  
„Nosedive Flashblade!!!" yelled Mallory. „You almost killed us!"  
  
„But nobody`s injured!"  
  
„Yeah,not yet!"  
  
„Don`t worry,I had everything under control,babe."  
  
„DIVE!!!"  
  
„Oh please,not again." sighed Grin.  
  
„We`ll have to walk about a mile." Wildwing tried to prevent the approaching argument.  
  
„Hurry up or the lizard-lips will escape!" he ordered.  
  
It wasn`t easy to struggle through the dense-overgrown jungle without stumbling over the out-jutting roots.  
  
„Ouch!" cried Nosedive when he ran against a branch which hung down from a big tree.  
  
„Great!And today of all days I`ve forgotten my machete at home!"  
  
„Psst!"  
  
„What`s the matter,Wing?"  
  
„The signal becomes stronger,they must be very near." whispered Wildwing to his teammates.  
  
Shortly after that he discovered them with the help of his mask.  
  
„How many are they?" asked Mallory.  
  
Wildwing looked through some bushes,saw the enemies and turned confused back to his teammates.  
  
„There are 13 Drones,seems they`re searching for something."  
  
„And what about lizard-lips!?" interrupted his lil` brother.  
  
„They`re not here.I can`t see ´em with the mask."  
  
Mallory said what everybody was thinking at this moment :  
  
„But that`s impossible!The Drones are fight-robots and not in a position to search something independently.Siege or Wraith have to be here ,unless-„  
  
2 „Destroy the invaders!"  
  
Before she could finish speaking they were suddenly discovered by the Drones and immediately attacked.They fired at the ducks who quickly hid behind the giant trees and waited for the best moment to shoot back.  
  
3 „Surrender!You don`t have a chance against us!"  
  
„Aggressive and sarcastic,reminds me somehow of those talkshows on TV!" grinned Nosedive while he and the other ducks jumped forth and got ready to hit back.Grin looked at an old tree the Drones had shot at when missing the ducks.  
  
„You disturb the silence of the jungle.I don`t like that."  
  
He grabbed one of the robots and threw it against another one.They landed crashing on the ground.  
  
„That wasn`t very silent,too,Grinster!" yelled Nosedive.  
  
„Every tree makes a sound before it falls down and is silent forever."  
  
Dive didn`t have much time for thinking about what Grin has meant now because the Drones attacked permanently.Wildwing and Mallory combated them with their Pucklaunchers and managed it on this way to get most of the robots under control.Two Drones had separated Nosedive from the group and hunted him.After stumbling and having lost his weapon he had no choice but hid from the shoots of the fight-machines behind the trees.They came nearer and hunted him even deeper into the jungle.Suddenly the two Drones stopped and looked confused at each other.The shots had stopped,too.Nosedive turned around and glared gloatingly at them.  
  
„Well,scrap metal-heads,what a pity that Endless-Ammunitions isn`t invented yet!"  
  
He climbed on a branch which rose only some meters from above the ground from a big,thick tree and stood upright on it.  
  
„Where`s Tarzan when ya really need him?" he sighed and reached out for a vine before he pushed off the branch.  
  
„Aaaaeaiiaeiiiiaa!" he screamed and managed it with the swing he had from jumping down to push one of the robots with an aimed kick against the other one.At the ground again,Dive looked triumphantly at the smoking crowd of metal.  
  
„Hehe,who doesn`t have a chance against WHO now?"  
  
In the meantime the other three ducks had defeated the rest of the Drones.  
  
„What did those running mixers want here anyway?" asked Mallory her leader.  
  
„I can`t see anything unusual with the mask.It`s likely to be just a diversion to lure us away from Anaheim.We have to get back instantly!" ordered Wildwing as his comm unit beeped at the same time.  
  
„Wildwing?Wildwing,can ya hear me?"  
  
„Duke,is everything right at the Pond?"  
  
„Well,seems that Dragaunus had thought all of us were flown to India and he could break into our headquarters leisurely...but apart from that nothing special happened." he reported with an ironic undertone.  
  
„Have you stopped ´em?" asked the team-captain nervously.  
  
„Of course,Wing.Otherwise I surely wouldn`t sit here and tell everything to ya.Siege and Wraith had found and blown up our secret corridor.But Tanya has managed it to program a safety device into the second door behind the first one punctually.Seems that was too complicated for the two and they gave up and cut off."  
  
„Allright,but we`ll fly back as fast as possible nevertheless.Wildwing over!"  
  
He switched his comm unit off and turned towards his teammates.  
  
„You`ve heard it,let`s get out of here!Nosedive,are you coming?...Nosedive!?"  
  
The three ducks looked shocked around and searched in vain for their youngest team-member in the immediate vicinity.  
  
„Where the hell is he!?" asked Mallory nervously. „Not that I`m worried about him but..."  
  
„He can`t be that far away,he was just here and fought with us.I saw him when he fought against two Drones..." Wildwing`s heart stood still as he remembered what he had just noticed in passing during the battle.  
  
„...they ran there into the jungle and that means..."  
  
„They`ve hunted Dive..." Mallory finished the sentence.  
  
Wing`s face turned pale.  
  
„If something has happened to him..."  
  
„We`ll find him!" interrupted Mal. „Nosedive has his comm unit with him,right?"  
  
„It doesn`t work,seems that his one`s damaged.We can`t find Nosedive on this way.Our only hope is the mask."  
  
Wildwing and the others followed the tracks of the Drones against whom Dive had fought shortly before.  
  
„I`ll find you,lil` bro.Hold on." thought Wildwing while he,Mallory and Grin went through the dense-grown jungle.  
  
***  
  
Thanx again to Kaeera for beta-reading.You`re great,girl! : ) 


	3. A new friend

No big words except : read and have fun! : )  
  
  
  
1.1 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
by Dolphy  
  
In the meantime Nosedive tried to find the way back to his friends but through the chase he`d completely lost his bearings.  
  
„Hhm,perhaps I can use my comm unit and...that was clear!" he sighed when he realized that it was damaged.Gradually Dive became nervous because he lost his way more and more.  
  
„Where are you,big bro?" he thought.  
  
Suddenly he stopped.  
  
„What was that?"  
  
Nosedive had heard something,something which sounded like a whimper.It wasn`t very loud but in the silence of the jungle it drew all of Dive`s attention to it.Slowly he approached the place from where the sound seemed to come from.  
  
„What the...!" he thought as he saw a little tiger crouching on the ground.  
  
„Awww,are you cute!" said Dive while he approached the `kitten` enthusiastically.The tiger-baby however didn`t like it very much that an 1,85 m tall duck was walking towards it and stepped back frightened.  
  
„Don`t worry,I won`t harm you." Nosedive tried to calm the small animal down and carefully reached for it.  
  
„Come here,little one." he whispered softly.After both of them had looked in each other`s eyes for some time the tiger cautiously stepped forward so his head was slightly touched by Dive`s hand.  
  
„There,it works." said Dive while he gently stroked the young cat of prey and took it on his arms.  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/Nosedive%20u.%20Targi01.jpg  
  
„Where are your parents?Don`t wanna be necessarily here when they come back."  
  
Nosedive looked around when he noticed something.  
  
"What`s that strange smell?" he asked himself wondered as he saw something red on the ground.He followed the blood-tracks,with the tiger-baby still in his arms,till he found a grown-up dead tiger lying on the ground behind some trees and bushes.There was a kind of metal ring around his neck,a poacher trap.Although Nosedive was almost always in a good mood the sight of the dead animal quite took it out of him.The little tiger also watched the carcass sadly.  
  
„I`m sorry for your mother." whispered Dive to the baby which cuddled frightened against him.He`d lost his parents himself when he was very young,too.  
  
„I`m going to get on Wing`s nerves till he gives me the permission to keep you." he said to the little one.  
  
„Dive!?Nosedive,where are you!?" he heard someone yell from afar.  
  
„That`s the cue,baby!" grinned Nosedive and ran towards his teammates.  
  
„Hey Wingster,what took ya so long?" he smiled at his big brother who immediately hugged him.  
  
„Dive,I feared something had happened to you!"  
  
„Woa,woa,careful,Wing!You`re crushing your brother including tiger to death!"  
  
„What tiger!?"  
  
„This tiger or do you have another idea of what this could be?"  
  
Dive held the cat of prey right in front of Wing`s face.  
  
„Oh no..." muttered Wildwing.  
  
„Can I..."  
  
„No,you CAN`T keep him!"  
  
„Why not!?"  
  
„`Cause it`s a wild animal and belongs to his parents in the jungle!"  
  
„His mother`s dead and I`m sure his father isn`t here either!"  
  
„You can`t take him with you!"  
  
„If I don`t take care of him he`ll die!Is that what you want!?"  
  
Nosedive became angrier and angrier and stared in his big brother`s eyes.  
  
„Do ya wanna make me feeling guilty now?"  
  
„Of course." thought Dive but said nothing and continued staring at him.  
  
The teamcaptain sighed and looked at Grin and Mallory who had heard the whole conversation.  
  
„Allright,time for step 2." thought the blond drake and changed his mean look into guileless puppy-eyes.  
  
„Wing?Wingy?Wingily?"  
  
„Oh no,not in this way,Dive!"  
  
„Absolutely favourite big brother?"  
  
„Nosedive!"  
  
Dive grinned and thought : „It`s almost done.Now comes step 3."  
  
He held the tiger in front of Wing`s face again and the little one did exactly what Dive had hoped.The ´kitten´ licked the tip of Wing`s beak and looked him purring in the eyes.  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/HeLikesYou.jpg  
  
„Nosedive,that`s unfair!" meant Wildwing half serious and half smiling.  
  
„Awwww,he likes you,big bro!Now we have to keep him!"  
  
„Dive."  
  
„Please."  
  
„No."  
  
„Please!"  
  
„No!"  
  
„Please! Please! Please!Please!"  
  
„OKAY!!!If you`re finally quiet!"  
  
„Allrighty,coolest brother of the universe!" grinned Dive while he quickly hugged Wing.  
  
„Never mind but now we better go back to the Aerowing and fly back."  
  
On the way back Mallory and Grin walked next to Nosedive.The teamcaptain had to go ahead ´cause he had the mask and so he was the only one who could find the way back to the Aerowing.  
  
„Do ya already know how you`re gonna call him?" asked Mal curiously while she stroked over the fur of the lil` tiger on Dive`s arms.  
  
„Hhm,what about `Targi`?"  
  
***  
  
Next chapter will be posted soon. 


	4. A new home

For all of you who have reviewed on BlueMoonDuchess` story „Mini Duck" that they liked the pic I`ve drawn : *hugs* 4 all of you! : )  
  
But now let`s go on with the story.  
  
  
  
1.1 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
Chapter 4  
  
by Dolphy  
  
  
  
Back in Anaheim :  
  
After arriving at the headquarters the four ducks saw their two other teammates walking towards them.  
  
„Hey guys!What has taken ya so long?We thought ya...erm,Dive since when are ya purring!?"  
  
„Actually always," answered Nosedive sarcastically ,"but this time it`s someone else by way of exception."  
  
He took his arm aside so Duke could see the little tiger better.  
  
„Awww!He`s cute!" he yelled as he ruffled the tiger`s head.Dive had to grin : „The most hunted thief of whole Puckworld softens when he sees a tiger- baby!If his fans knew that!"  
  
Duke noticed that Dive`s amused facial expression had something to do with him.  
  
„What!?"  
  
„Nothin`,old buddy!"  
  
„I`m not old...!"  
  
Tanya stood in a safe distance and asked somewhat shocked :  
  
„What...is...that!?"  
  
„Well,that has occupied us the whole time,I`d say it`s a killer-whale but a hummingbird would be possible,too,what do ya think,Tawny?"  
  
„Stop the sarcasm,Nosedive!"  
  
„Woa,Tanya,calm down and say `Hi` to my new pet." He tried to reassure her while he went towards Tanya and held Targi in front of her face.  
  
„No,don`t come any nearer with that thing...A-A-ACHOO!!!"  
  
„Everything okay,Tanya?" asked Wildwing.  
  
„Nothing`s oka-a-Achoo!!!I`m –achoo- allergic to –achoo- animal-hair –achoo!"  
  
Wing looked seriously at his lil` brother.  
  
„You know what that means,Dive,don`t you?"  
  
„I know...Tanya must move out,I`ll pack her stuff..."  
  
„Nosedive!"  
  
„What!?"  
  
„Keep the tiger-„  
  
„Targi!"  
  
„Keep Targi always as far as possible away from Tanya.Do you think you`ll manage that?"  
  
„Will try it,big bro!"  
  
„Okay.It`s quite late.You better go to bed,training`s tomorrow at 7 o ´clock."  
  
„7 o ´clock!?Are ya crazy!?"  
  
„Would 6.30 o ´clock be better for you,Dive?"  
  
„Wow,7 o ´clock sounds super!Really great!Cu tomorrow,guys!" yelled Nosedive and ran past the others out of the room.Shortly before he arrived at his room he slammed on the brakes.  
  
„Something`s missing here." he thought while he looked around insecurely.  
  
„...Targi!!!"  
  
Nosedive ran back the corridor and shouted :  
  
„Targi!Here,kitty,kitty,kitty!Hey,Targi,where are you?"  
  
Suddenly he ran against somebody and fell backwards on the floor.  
  
„Ouch!Oh,hi Grin!Have ya seen my tiger?"  
  
Grin stretched his hand towards Dive , which he had hidden behind his back before.  
  
„Targi!"  
  
Nosedive immediately took the cat in his arms and cuddled it.  
  
„Thanks,Grinster!"But please don`t tell my brother about it!"  
  
„What should I tell him?"  
  
„You`re really okay,Grinny!"  
  
Dive went,this time WITH his new pet,along the corridor but not to his room but in direction to the kitchen.  
  
„You`re surely hungry,littlun.Let`s see what we have in the fridge...hhm,broccoli,eew! Artichokes,olives,cucumbers,cabbage...isn`t there anything which`s not green!?Yoghurt,... ooh,that should normally have another colour!Aha,ham,that`s better!"  
  
He laid some slices on a plate and put it with a bowl of milk on the floor.Targi ran to his meal and ate it greedily.  
  
„Wow!You can eat faster than me,nobody else manages that!" muttered Nosedive while he ate the rest of an ´older´ pizza.Afterwards the two went in Dive`s room.There Dive put some pillows next to the couch and lay Targi on them.  
  
„Good night,Targi." he said quietly.  
  
The little tiger looked at him with big eyes.After Nosedive had gone to bed,Targi crawled to the duck and cuddled next to him on the blanket.Now the small cat fell asleep,too.  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/Nosedive%20u.%20Targi02.jpg  
  
(Ooh,ooooold picture! *lol* )  
  
***  
  
Don`t know when I`ll write the next chapter ´cause my teachers are torturing me the whole time. _ 


	5. Best friends

1.1 I finally had an idea how to continue this story! : ) I`ve started to write this chapter during an English lesson. *lol*  
  
@BlueMoonDuchess : I LOVE all of your new stories/chapters! *hugs*  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
Chapter 5  
  
by Dolphy  
  
  
  
One year later :  
  
Nosedive laid in his warm bed and was fast asleep when he suddenly felt something wet on his face.  
  
„What the...Eeww,Targi!I`ve told you over 1000 times NOT to wake me up by licking my cheeks!" he complained while passing his hand over his face.  
  
„Eeww,tiger drool!"  
  
Targi knew that he didn`t have to take Dive`s grumbling serious.Every morning went off like that since the cat of prey had slept in the headquarters for the first time.In the last months the little cat had grown to a huge tiger.He helped the Ducks with their fights against Dragaunus what the old lizard of course didn`t like ´cause the team was even stronger now.The habitants of Anaheim had gotten used to the wild animal so Dive and Targi could pleasantly go for a walk without frightening someone to death.The two were inseparable and Tanya had even gotten rid of her allergy.All in all Targi was a steady team-member now.The ducks treated him like one of themselves and the tiger defended everyone in the team when danger was menacing.But he only obeyed Nosedive`s orders,...well,and this wasn`t always good...  
  
In the living-room :  
  
Nosedive was lying on the couch and reading a comic as he suddenly heard yelling from the hallway coming nearer to the living-room.The door opened and he saw Mallory chasing Targi who had some piece of leather in his mouth.Dive jumped off of the sofa so Targi could „hide" behind him.When Mal stopped in front of them,totally out of breath and with a furious look in her eyes,the blond duck asked curiously :  
  
„Hey babe,what`s the matter of your hunting so early in the morning?"  
  
„First...don`t...call me...babe!And second...this tiger of yours has destroyed my brand-new shoes...again!It`s the 4th time this month and I`m fed up with spending my money on things which are used as cat-food!Don`t you give him anything to eat!?"  
  
Nosedive glared at Targi,saw the chewed rest of a shoe in his mouth and couldn`t suppress a grin.  
  
„Oh,you think that`s funny,Dive!?" shouted Mal angrily.  
  
The teenager tried to look serious.  
  
„No,of course not,bab-,erm,Mallory.Targi,give me the shoe back."  
  
He turned to his furry friend and took (the rest of) the shoe away from Targi`s teeth.They were soaking with drool.  
  
„Eeww,I mean,uh,doesn`t look that bad."  
  
At this moment the shoe disintegrated in several parts falling down on the floor.Holding just a little piece of leather in his hand,Nosedive looked at Mallory innocently.  
  
„Oops?"  
  
Before she could say anything Dive said in order to calm her down :  
  
„I know what you wanna say.What Targi has done is absolutely unpardonable and I`ll punish him therefore,you can count on it!"  
  
„I hope so and believe me,Nosedive Flashblade,if the giant-kitten ever takes parts of my clothes for his meal again,I`ll sell him to Baron of Lichtenstamp!"  
  
„Got it." Then to Targi : „You`re an evil tiger.How many times have I told you not to eat Mal`s property?You`re such a bad cat."  
  
While lecturing the animal Dive quickly looked at Mallory who went to the door and muttered something inaudible under her breath.  
  
„Bad,bad tiger..."  
  
Shortly after Mal had left the room :  
  
„Good tiger!Fantastic,great,best tiger of the world!" grinned Nosedive and hugged his friend tightly.  
  
„And next time take one of her shirts but don`t let her catch you again,´kay?"  
  
Targi grinned and let out an amused growl.  
  
„I guess that means `yes`."  
  
In the Raptor :  
  
„Wraith!"  
  
„Yes,my lord?"  
  
„Is the `Ira-gun` you promised me ready?"  
  
„Almost,Lord Dragaunus,I only have to add some details but that won`t last long."  
  
„Perfect.And you`re sure that it will work?"  
  
„Of course.It will make a bloodthirsty beast of this tiger.He will attack and kill everybody near him.I almost feel pity for those ducks."  
  
Dragaunus grinned confident of victory.  
  
„He`ll kill them,at least some of them." he said with a dark but amused voice. „Sounds great to me."  
  
„Erm,but there`s one little problem,my lord." said Wraith slightly frightened.  
  
„Which problem!?" snarled the red saurian.  
  
„The effect of the gun will only last for a short time,maybe an hour."  
  
„What!?" yelled Dragaunus with red glowing eyes.  
  
The old wizard ducked for he was expecting another outburst of rage from his master.Surprisingly the Overlord calmed down quite quickly and said coldly :  
  
„However,...it`ll be difficult for the ducks to survive,no matter if it`s just an hour or a day."  
  
Then the room was filled with an evil laughter.  
  
„I`m really looking forward to this."  
  
At `Captain Comics`:  
  
The door to the comic-shop swung open.  
  
„Hi guys!Have ya missed us?"  
  
„Hi Dive!Hi Targi!" greeted Mookie her friends. „Of course have we missed you!It`s like yesterday when we`ve seen you the last time."  
  
„Maybe ´cause it WAS yesterday." said Trash coolly. „So,how are your pranks getting on,man?"  
  
„Nothing special,just another tiger-attack on a certain person`s shoes." grinned Dive.  
  
Mookie rolled her eyes.  
  
„Aww,don`t ya get fed up with those `Let-the-tiger-destroy-Mal`s-stuff`- pranks?"  
  
„Never."  
  
Sudenly Nosedive`s com-unit went on and his brother`s face appeared on the small screen.  
  
„Hey bro,please don`t tell me that lizard-lips makes trouble and that I immediately have to leave my pals here to safe the world."  
  
„Lizard-lips makes trouble and we need you helping us to safe the world." grinned Wildwing.  
  
„Haha,I`ll give ya the first prize for the best stand-up comedian."  
  
„No time for joking,lil` bro-„  
  
„But YOU WERE joking!"  
  
„I`m allowed to do that."  
  
„Why?"  
  
„´Cause I am the leader and leaders are allowed to do everything."  
  
„And what`s with the little brothers of leaders?"  
  
„They have to do what their big brothers say."  
  
„Unfair!"  
  
„I know." smiled Wildwing. „But coming to the point,Dragaunus has broken into the steel factory.Dunno what he`s doing there but I`m sure it`s nothing positive."  
  
„Allright,I`ll be there as soon as possible."  
  
„Dive!Wait a second!" yelled Wing.  
  
„What?"  
  
„You`ll wait till ALL of us arrive at the factory.No one-duck-fights-the- saurians-alone-stuff,have you understood me,baby bro?"  
  
„Yes,sir,Commander Nosedive exactly knows what to do,sir!"  
  
Dive switched off his com-unit,said goodbye to Trash and Mookie and ran with Targi out of the comic-shop.  
  
„Wing told me not to fight against Draggy and Co. alone,but he said nothing about not fighting together with a tiger."  
  
He spoke to Targi while they were running to the duckcycle.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Friendship at risk

1.1 Thanx for your reviews! ^_^  
  
And praises to BlueMoonDuchess for her new stories/chapters and to Kaeera for the new chapter of "To Face the Fears".You guys are great,as writers as well as friends. *hugs*  
  
Link to new piccie in the story. : )  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 The Eye of the Tiger  
  
Chapter 6  
  
by Dolphy  
  
  
  
Some minutes later Nosedive and Targi arrived at the big old building which resembled the steel factory of Anaheim.The tiger jumped off the back seat of the duckcycle where he always sat when the two friends were driving around.Dive changed into battle gear,gave Targi a hand sign to be quiet and went cautiously to a window.Although the glass was broken and dirty he could see Dragaunus and Siege through it who were on the other side of the factory.The red saurian said something inaudible to his henchman.  
  
„What the heck are they doing there!?" thought Nosedive.  
  
„No explosions,no yelling people,no Drones!?Now that`s somewhat strange..."  
  
He looked back at the two lizards and then to Targi.  
  
„Alright,Wing and the others aren`t here yet,there are only two saurians and I have this itching in my fists.Ya know what that means,don`t ya?" he asked the tiger,pulled his pucklauncher and ran to the door.Nosedive kicked the metal which caused the door to open loudly and ran,followed by Targi,into the factory and straight towards Dragaunus.The big saurian just smiled unimpressed and suddenly four Drones appeared in a green light between him and the blond duck.  
  
„Only four battle-toasters to fight?Oh,lizard-lips,I have expected something more difficult.Are ya running out of ideas,Draggy?" laughed Dive arrogantly and started to beat the red machines with Targi easily.During the fight,Siege talked to his master :  
  
„Where are the other ducks?If they have sent only this teenager and the tiger to defeat us I`ll take that as an insult!"  
  
„Don`t worry,my friend,they`ll come.That boy`s likely to have underestimated us and thinks he`s stronger than he really is."  
  
„Will we wait until his friends come?"  
  
Dragaunus gave him an evil look and grinned.  
  
„No,I`m convinced this duck needs a little lecture...Give me the `Ira- gun`,Siege!"  
  
In a short time Nosedive and Targi had destroyed all of the four Drones which were lying totally damaged on the floor now.  
  
„Surrender,slimy lizard!" yelled Dive and aimed with his pucklauncher at Dragaunus.  
  
„Or my furry friend here will bite your tail!"  
  
„Ooh,I`m trembling of fear,ducks!" joked the saurian sarcastically.  
  
„You don`t take me serious,do you?"  
  
„To be honest...no." said Dragaunus with a smirk. „You`re just a worthless duck and a striped herd of fur!What can you do against us?"  
  
Nosedive became angrier and angrier by the way the saurian talked to him.He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.  
  
„So you think you`re almighty, lizard?" the young duck said with a dark voice.  
  
Dragaunus just smiled arrogantly.  
  
Dive looked him straight in the eyes although they were about 30 metres away from each other.  
  
„Let`s catch him,Targi."  
  
Before the tiger could react,his friend was running towards the enemy.He immediately started following Nosedive who was already in front of the two lizards and aiming his pucklauncher.But before he had the possibility to shoot he was hit by Siege`s tail and sent flying through the air.As he crashed on the floor he saw only fragmentary how Targi tried to attack Dragaunus.As he jumped towards him the red Overlord drew a kind of gun Dive had never seen before and shot at his friend.  
  
„TARGI!NOOO!!!" he yelled as the tiger landed with a loud noise on the ground.  
  
The young duck ran towards the apparently unconscious animal and carefully stroke his fur.  
  
„What have you done with him!?" he shouted with a despairing but also menacing voice.  
  
Dragaunus and Siege gave him a sinister look and grinned evilly.  
  
„You`ll see it soon enough,duck."  
  
Nosedive was dazzled by the bright green light of the teleportation and when he could see clearly again the two saurians had disappeared.Suddenly he felt that Targi was slightly moving because his hand was still on the tiger`s back.  
  
„Targi,you`re okay!" he shouted relieved. „I thought you-„  
  
It made Dive`s flesh creep when he saw his eyes which were shining in a terrific red.  
  
http://fanart.lionking.org/imgarchive/FanArt/DolphyDolphiana/Targi09.jpg  
  
As the big cat realized that somebody was next to him he immediately jumped on his paws,snarled at his former friend and before Nosedive was aware of the seriousness of the situation he was being attacked by the tiger.The wild gone animal bored his fangs into Dive`s right leg.The blond duck cried of pain while Targi was biting even stronger.Blood was running on the floor.  
  
„Aahh!Stop it!" he yelled with a wince of agony.  
  
Seeing no other way out he grabbed his pucklauncher and shot at Targi so he had to let go of his leg.But Dive wasn`t safe for long because the giant cat punched the weapon with his huge paw out of the duck`s hand and rammed his silver claws in Nosedive`s chest armor.He struggled to get free but with the heavy animal standing with both forelegs on his chest he couldn`t move.He looked in Targi`s red-glowing eyes,which were without any sign of emotion but totally cold.Right as the tiger wanted to bite through Dive`s carotid the door of the factory went open and the rest of the team stormed in.They stood there completely shocked while the tiger stared at them snarling.Wildwing was the first who came round and started firing at the animal who finally let go of Nosedive.The others began shooting at the tiger,too,because he was running towards them.  
  
„No...don`t hurt him..." whispered Dive with his last ounce of strength before he passed out.  
  
„Nosedive!" yelled Wildwing as he saw his little brother not moving anymore.He wanted to run to him but Targi obstructed the way.The giant cat jumped on the white duck and sent him flying on his back.All what Wing saw were the large white fangs of the roaring tiger which seemed able to kill everyone.But fortunately Grin rushed to his aid and pushed the huge animal off of his leader who lay dumbfounded and shocked on the floor.  
  
„What`s wrong with him !?"  
  
„No time for answering questions!" shouted Mallory, trying to dodge the tiger.  
  
Targi was hysterically trying to hunt all of the ducks at the same time,it seemed that nobody could stop the furios beast.Finally Grin managed it to grab the tiger`s tail and sent him flying against the wall so hardly that he was knocked out and lay unmoving on the ground.Wildwing and the other ducks immediately ran to their unconscious youngest teammate.The first thing they noticed was the large pool of blood.  
  
„Dive..." said Wildwing while he approached his brother and took him in his arms.The blond duck was breathing weakly.  
  
„Are his injuries serious?" asked Duke worried.  
  
„The wound on his throat isn`t deep,we fortunately could prevent Targi from biting with full force.But his leg looks quite bad,he has lost a lot of blood.Let`s get him in the infirmary as soon as possible." said Tanya.  
  
„And what shall we do with Targi?" asked Duke pointing to the animal lying on the floor.  
  
„Put him in the zoo." suggested Mallory sinister. „Or we put him down."  
  
Wildwing stood up holding his brother gently in his arms.  
  
„No.I can`t believe that Targi has done something like that and I don`t know why...but I know that Nosedive would never forgive us if we put him down..." he looked at the smaller duck and then to his teammates again.  
  
„Let`s go back to the Pond and wait till Dive wakes up and tells us what has happened."  
  
„And Targi!?We can`t let him running through the city and attacking people!" yelled Mallory angrily.  
  
„We`ll keep him in a cell in the headquarters...and if he stays that agressive...we`ll have to...kill him..."  
  
  
  
To be continued…(I`m evil,right? ^_^ ) 


End file.
